Neon Genesis Evangelion: Shinji Y Asuka
by Ale Le Diable Blanc
Summary: Aca les traigo otra traduccion este es el maravilloso fic de Deadlypole. Lemon SxA Disfrutenlo y dejen review por favor


**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Shinji Y Asuka**

Bueno gente he vuelto con otro proyecto, les traigo este maravilloso fic de DeadlyPole y con la aprobación de él lo voy a traducir como los otros, que lamento que estén parados por ahora, pronto estaré trabajando en ellos.

Neon Genesis Evangelion no es mi propiedad es propiedad de Gainax.

**Deadlypole: **Mi PenName en es Dealypole soy el usuario 769578. Yo he estado escribiendo un fanfic de Evangelion titulado "Shinji and Asuka". Deathgosth me pidió permiso para traducirlo a Español. Yo le doy todo el permiso de traducirlo mientras sea notificado que yo soy el autor original de este fic. El de ningún modo esta robando la historia o sacando crédito de la historia solo quiere darle mas variedad de historias a la lengua castellana.

Sin mas demoras los dejos leer tranquilos

* * *

**Capitulo 1: La Decisión de Shinji**

-Baka Shinji, no me hiciste la cena! Tengo hambre!- Dijo la pelirroja gritona llamada Asuka.

-Bueno, bueno dame un segundo- El contesto -Dios, que no me puede dejar solo por un día-

Murmuro el chico de pelo castaño llamado Shinji.

-¿Que fue lo que dijiste?-

-Nada!-

-Te escuche decir algo tu pequeño cobarde-

-Lo siento-

-BAKA! Solo callate-

Shinji suspiro y se dirigió a la cocina para empezar a hacer la cena. El rápidamente reviso el refrigerador para buscar algunos ingredientes pero encontró poco y nada. El decidió solo hacer ramen. Con el olor a comida la pelirroja fue corriendo a la cocina. Pero miro a su comida con asco.

-Porque siempre tenés que cocinar la misma horrible comida Japonesa? No tenés gusto alguno?-

-Lo siento Asuka, es que no había nada mas en el refrigerador que pudiera hacer, era todo lo que había-

-Deja de decir "lo siento" baka-

-Lo sien…-

-Te juro que te mato si terminas esa palabra-

-Uhmmm… disfruta de tu comida Asuka-

Ella suspiro ante esto pero no dijo nada. Rápidamente termino su comida y salio de la habitación. Shinji comió su comida lentamente, estaba teniendo un mal día y ella solo lo estaba haciendo peor. "Dios ella esta tan molesta hoy, no creo que la vaya a poder aguantar todo el día" Puso su plato en el lavaplatos y lentamente lo empezó a limpiar junto con el de ella. Justo cuando termino Asuka entro en la habitación y lo miro a Shinji.

-Estoy aburrida-

"OH… no no esa palabra" Shinji pensó recordando la ultima ves que lo estuvo.

-Bueno… Uhmmm- Dijo sonrojándose.

-Tu Hentai pervertido, como si yo haría ESO contigo otra vez. No perdedor, yo solo me estaba preguntado si estabas haciendo algo-

Shinji bajo la cabeza.

-No, no tengo nada que hacer, la casa esta limpia, los platos también, la ropa esta lavada, así que no veo…-

-Que chico tan aburrido-

Shinji cerró el puño.

-Pero…-

-Igual que tu padre, manipulando a todos en especial Misado. Haciendo que ella te de un trato especial solo por hacerte el chico bueno todo el tiempo. Realmente solo eres un pervertido y un baka.

Eso lo hizo, el odia a su padre, y ella cayo muy bajo comparándolo con esa criatura despreciable. Él rompió el plato que recién limpio.

-Esta bien Asuka, esta vez te pasaste…- La miro y le dijo –Yo soy solo un Hentai pervertido, eso significa…- Él empezó a moverse hacia ella. Asuka estaba un poco shockeada, nunca había visto a Shinji actuar así. Ella empezó a caminar hacia atrás. Él siguió hasta que ella se choco con la pared.

-Significa que hago cosas como estas…- Y con eso le saco la remera.

-Que carajo estas haciendo?- Ella grito. Ella se resistió, pero el era demasiado fuerte y la apretó contra la pared haciéndola débil.

-Déjame ir, tu bastardo enfermo!-

-No Asuka yo soy solo un buen chico- le dijo sarcásticamente.

Él apoyo su mano sobre su sostén, suavemente acariciando el seno a través de la tela."Como me puede estar pasando esto a mi" Pensó ella nerviosamente.

-Sino paras ahora te vas a lamentar mas tarde- Ella dijo.

-Pensé que querías que deje de pretender de una vez, que deje de ser cobarde, que sea fuerte, aparte que vas a hacer al respecto?- Le dijo mofándose de ella.

Ella estaba entrando en pánico, el realmente no iba a parar. Shinji vio la mirada aterrorizada de Asuka y solo sonrió más. Rápidamente desabrocho el sostén desde atrás y lo dejo caer al piso, exponiendo sus hermosos senos. Ella grito.

-Shinji, piensa sobre esto, no sabes que estas haciendo- Dijo desesperadamente Asuka a lo que Shinji solo rió.

-OH yo se exactamente lo que estoy haciendo, estaba esperando por esto por tanto tiempo y tu ahora me das la razón para hacerlo-

-Baka no puedes hacer esto…-

-AH si? Quien me va a parar?-

-…-

-Exactamente, ahora cállate y déjame seguir.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el pincho su pezón, y ella soltó un chillido. Ella se sonrojo y Shinji solo se rió.

-OH como voy a disfrutar esto-

-No para, por favor…-

-Lo lamento pero ya has tenido tu oportunidad de ser buena antes, ahora es demasiada tarde-

Con eso el acaricio su seno con una mano y empezó a chupar el otro pezón con su boca. Ella dejo salir un gemido, pero rápidamente lo suprimió. El la estaba volviendo loca, chupando su pezón y después lamiendo con su lengua haciendo círculos. Se sentía bien, pero no había forma de que ella lo vaya a admitir. Shinji empezó a mover su mano por su cuerpo, y movió su boca al otro pezón, que estaba todo erecto y solo gritaba por atención. Ella dejo salir otro gemido.

-Hmmmm lo estas disfrutando…-

-Claro que no-

-Es tiempo para mí de que haga algo un poco más drástico-

-De que estas hablando…?

El metió su mano en su falda y acaricio su ropa interior.

-Gahh que estas haciendo?- Ella chillo.

-Que parece que estoy haciendo-

Ella estaba a punto de decir algo otra vez, pero Shinji cubrió sus labios con los de él. Ella lo miro shockeada, luego grito en ultraje. Para esto el solo había echo mas profundo el beso, lamiendo su lengua por toda la boca de ella. Ella se separo de el.

-Como te atreves! No lo vuelvas a hacer jamás!-

-Pero estoy aburrido Asuka- Dijo riéndose.

-Maldita seas Shinji, te juro que de esta no te escapas!-

El se estaba cansando de sus amenazas y la volvió a besar para callarla. Noto que sus bragas estaban terriblemente empapadas, y partió.

-Hmmm parece que estas extremadamente despierta Asuka, hay algo que no me estés diciendo?-

-Cállate maldito pervertido-

"Wow, ella no se da por vencida, parece ser que tendré que hacerla quebrar"

El metió sus manos adentro de sus bragas y empezó a acariciar los labios exteriores. El sintió como el cuerpo de ella se sacudía ante el contacto.

-OH Dios…- Dejo salir.

Luego metió su dedo en su vagina. Con esto ella lloro de pasión, lo que hizo que el se sienta mas determinado. Empezó a meterlo y sacarlo al dedo. Asuka ya no podía suprimir sus gemidos. Él agrego otro dedo.

-Dios… OH Dios… Shinji por favor para… OH Dios-

Él entonces saco sus dedos, froto su clítoris rigurosamente y ella grito mientras llegaba al orgasmo por primera vez en su vida.

-Wow Asuka, estas muy mojada-

-Solo cállate y déjame sola, ya me has terminado-

-Parar? Eso solo fue el principio…-

Luego Shinji saco le saco las bragas, la empujo mas fuerte contra la pared, en caso de que ella quisiera escapar. Luego el se desabrocho los pantalones. Asuka solo se quedo en repugnancia.

-No…- Ella pidió.

Es demasiado tarde ahora, ya te lo dije-

Con eso el se quito los boxers revelando su pene. Grande y ya erecto, Shinji se posiciono debajo de Asuka. Asuka lo vio y miro para otro lado, forcejeaba fuertemente para salirse. Pero era sin sentido, todo su peso estaba contra ella y sus brazos estaban sujetados a la pared. Posiciono su pene en la entrada de su vagina, ella chillo al sentir el contacto de su pene contra su suave piel. Él se pauso y miro a Asuka, que parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. Considero parar todo, pero él sabia que ella nunca aprendería a menos que el hiciera esto. "Escuche que la primera vez a las mujeres les duele, por lo menos seré delicado, después de todo ella me lo pidió". Luego él delicadamente se presiono contra ella haciéndola gemir. Él tiro hacia fuera y volvió a apretar, entrando cada vez un poco mas profundo.

-Ahhh- Ella dejo salir, su pene la estaba lastimando. El intento frenarse un poco, dejando que ella se acostumbre a su pene. Luego lo metió completamente adentro, dolorosamente extendiéndola y manteniéndola abierta. Él miro a Asuka. Su cara estaba contrayéndose de dolor.

-Dios para, duele, la tienes demasiado grande-

-Pensé que era mejor si era mas grande- Él le contesto engreídamente.

Luego él empezó a empujar hacia adentro y hacia fuera de ella, despacio al principio, pero luego empezó a ir más rápido. Su pene estaba en el paraíso, su vagina era tan estrecha como caliente y mojada.

-Ahhh… Ahhh…-Ella gritaba en dolor.

"Esto realmente la esta lastimando pero Dios… que bien se siente"

Él podía ver que lentamente ella dejaba de gritar de dolor y estaba gritando de placer.

-OH Dios… OH Dios… mmmmm… Dios-

Cada vez que Asuka gemía hacia que Shinji se mueva. El profundamente se estaba dando cuenta que la estaba haciendo sentir bien. Empezó a ir más rápido y sus gemidos se hacían más fuertes.

-Ahh… Dios… no pares, se… siente tan… bien-

Shinji quedo shockeado, ella lo admitió, pero el prefirió ignorarlo. Seguro era solo por que ella estaba llena de pasión. Ella dejo salir un gran grito mientras se venia, y sus paredes internas se cerraron sobre su pene. Mientras ella llegaba al orgasmo le clavaba las uñas en su espalda. Shinji se preguntaba cuando fue que dejo de sujetar sus brazos, pero rápidamente olvido ese pensamiento. Shinji se acabo adentro de ella liberando todo su tibio y pegajoso semen. Con esto el se colapso encima de ella jadeando.

-Wow…-Dijo Shinji aun jadeando por la nueva experiencia.

-Tu estupido bastardo, me desfloraste, nunca mas volveré a ser virgen de nuevo-

-Te lo merecías maldita puta, así que déjate de quejar-

-Maldita seas, no vuelvas a acercarte a mí jamás-

Shinji estaba realmente enojado y estaba saliendo de ella para volver a empezar. Ello hizo una mueca de dolor y Shinji se dio cuenta que ella estaba extremadamente dolorida. Su enojo se disipo y decidió dejarla sola por ahora. Él se salio de encima de ella y le miro la vagina por un momento, notando lo roja que estaba. También había un poco de semen que salía afuera. El le ayudo y le subió las bragas, luego agarro su sostén y se lo puso cuidadosamente. Luego el se levanto los boxers y se abrocho el pantalón. Shinji miro a Asuka que lo estaba viendo con desprecio.

-Y ahora Asuka me puedes decir que honestamente soy un pervertido hentai-

-Estupido!, todo esto era solo para eso?-

-En absoluto-

-Hmpf-

Él no pudo aguantar mas y se largo a reír, cuando el la miraba, ella estaba toda roja y desarreglada por el acto de hace poco, su bragas y su falda estaban terriblemente empapadas. Su cabello estaba todo frizzado y su remera estaba toda arrugada en el piso.

-De que te estas riendo?- Ella gruño.

-Solo mírate como estas- Él contesto riéndose.

Ella se miro a si misma y se dio cuenta de que de verdad se veía desastrosa, ella se asombro al ver lo mojadas que sus ropas estaban. "Puedo ver que aprendió su lección, ahora la ayudare". Shinji se levanto y la ayudo a levantarse, ella solo miro hacia otro lado.

-Vamos Asuka, ya no te haré nada mas-

Ella dejo salir un montón de insultos en alemán y acepto su mano para levantarse. Luego se dirigió a su habitación. Después de algunos minutos, salió de la habitación con ropas nuevas, se dirigió al baño y azoto la puerta. Shinji se miro a si mismo y se dio cuenta de que el también estaba en necesidad de una ducha. Así que se dirigió a su habitación y busco algunas ropas limpias. Después de una media hora de esperar Asuka salio del baño. El se busco sus ropas y se dirigió al baño, solo notando que Asuka se dirigió a su habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Shinji suspiro, sabía muy bien que lo que había hecho estaba mal, pero el también sabia que lo tenía que hacer. Pensó que almenos le rompió su barrera pero el estaba mal. Entro al baño y se tomo la ducha notando que Asuka se había gastado toda el agua caliente, pero no se molesto en tomar una ducha fría. Después de la ducha se seco, se vistió y se fue a la cocina y empezó a cocinar la cena. Mientras el estaba cocinando Misato llego a casa.

-Llegue- Dijo Misato.

-Hola Misato- Dijo Shinji desde la cocina.

-Mmmm que es ese olor tan rico?-

-Estoy haciendo la cena-

-Donde esta Asuka?-

-En su habitación-

-OH-

-No te preocupes por ella Misato, yo la llamare cuando la cena esta lista-

-Asuka la cena esta lista- Shinji grito.

-Déjame sola baka- Asuka le grito desde su pieza.

-Estas segura, no tienes hambre?-

-Porque tendría?-

-Por que es de noche? Y aparte no comiste casi nada-

Shinji escucho a Asuka que se levantaba y murmuraba un montón de palabras mientras abría la puerta. Ella se dirigió a la cocina, se sentó y evito ver a Shinji. Misato noto eso.

-Algo anda mal chicos?-

-Si, Shinji es un maldito bastardo, que no dejara esta casa!-

Misato suspiro. Ella tomo esto como si fuera su humor normal. Se preguntaba si alguna vez los dos podrían llevarse bien.

-Esta bien, entonces solo coman- Misato dijo cansadamente.

Todos empezaron a comer, y ninguno dijo ni una sola palabra. Era un silencio incomodo, y Misato decidió romperlo.

-Así que umm… que hicieron hoy?-

-Nada- Dijeron los dos en unísono, todo gracias a ese entrenamiento de sincronización.

Misato dejo de intentar, obviamente no iba a conseguir nada de ellos hoy. Cuando terminaron sus comidas, Asuka se fue directo a su habitación, y Shinji empezó a limpiar los platos. Misato no quería tener que llegar a un acuerdo hoy así que se se dirigió al refrigerador, tomo una cerveza y se la tomo. Eran como las 9:00 cuando Shinji termino y Misato decidió que se iría a dormir. Shinji se fue hacia su cama y se acostó. El se mantuvo dormitando en la cama. El se levanto y decidió que iría a ver a Asuka, él se movió lentamente por el pasillo para no despertar a Misato, y se acerco a la puerta de Asuka. El ni siquiera se molesto en tocarla, y la abrió y se metió adentro de la habitación. Luego de que entro cerro la puerta atrás de el y miro a la cama de Asuka, el pudo ver que ella estaba despierta, pero no lo había notado cuando entro. El camino por la habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Con ese movimiento Asuka se levanto y lo vio a Shinji.

-Que diablos haces aquí?-

-Vine a pedirte per…-

-Que! Ahora? Y decir lo siento no arreglara nada-

-Pero…-

-Te podrías callar y salir de acá-

Asuka noto que Shinji volvió a ser el mismo de antes. Pensó que con su violación aunque sea el se volvería mas fuerte y diferente, pero no beneficio a ninguno de los dos lados. O por lo menos eso pensaba. Ella no noto que durante el pensamiento, el tenia el poder, no estaba cuestionándose o pidiendo perdón. Muy en lo profundo a ella le había gustado, pero eso nunca lo iba a admitir. Shinji noto una cara de decepción en Asuka antes que la cubriera con su mascara denuevo. "Bueno" el pensó "Ya me la cogi, ya no importa si hago mas" y con eso el la agarro y la apretó contra la cama. Ella lo miro confundida. No estaba notando que se estaba excitando. Shinji bajo por su cuerpo y le bajo las bragas.

-Que estas haciendo?- ella chillo.

Shinji solo se quedo callado. Llevo su boca a sus labios bajos y empezo a lamerlos arriba y abajo. Ella gimió fuertemente. Ella ya no se preocupaba suprimiéndolo, ya no tenia sentido. Shinji tomo esto como una señal para seguir. Juguetonamente hacia círculos sobre su vagina, haciendo que Asuka llore en gemidos. Vio que ella se estaba poniendo muy mojada, así que metió su lengua adentro.

-Dios- Ella dijo.

-Shhhh, Misato esta durmiendo- Él susurro.

Asuka miro a Shinji, su cara claramente decía "Como se supone que me quede callada?- Shinji solo lo ignoro y continuo, metiendo y sacando su lengua. Explorándola y lamiendo sus áreas sensibles. Ella se estaba poniendo mojada muy rápido, él noto esto y paro. Ella lo miro confundida. Shinji espero unos minutos hasta que se relaje para que empiece otra vez. Justo antes de que ella se venga, el volvió a parar, espero y volvió a empezar.

-Shinji- Dijo Asuka en frustración

-Que?-

No había forma alguna de que ella confesara que quería que él la haga acabar así que solo se quedo callada. Shinji siguió denegándole el orgasmo. Podía ver como ella se frustraba cada vez más. Decidió que la dejaría de torturar y ataco su clítoris. Ella lloro del placer, y el siguió chupando y lamiendo, volviéndola loca. Ella finalmente grito cuando le llego le orgasmo, que ella intento tapar tapándose con la almohada. Shinji rápidamente trago sus jugos y lamió todo. Sabía dulce y rico y Shinji quería más así que no la dejo ir. Él rápidamente volvió a atacar su clítoris y ella rápidamente se vino otra vez, pero el no paro. La hizo venir otra vez y otra vez.

-Shinji… para- Asuka suplico –Ya no lo puedo aguantar más-

Finalmente el se freno y la dejo.

-Mmmm sabes muy bien Asuka-

Ella solo guardo silencio, la había dejado agotada.

-Queres probarme Asuka?-

-Porque diablos querría hacerlo?-

Pero el ya se había desabrochado los pantalones y bajado los boxers, llevando su pene a su cara.

-De ningún modo! Eso es algo que nunca haré!- Ella dijo.

-Vamos Asuka, te di sexo oral, no deberías de devolver el favor?-

-Yo nunca te lo pedí-

-Asuka abrí la boca-

-No lo haré-

Shinji suspiro. Llevo su mano a su remera y empezó a acariciarla haciéndole cosquillas.

-No puedes hacer eso-

-Si, si puedo-

Ella dejo salir una risa, y el rápidamente metió su pene en su boca. Ella solo lo miro. Shinji empezó a moverse para adentro y afuera. "Wow" Shinji pensó "Esto se siente genial" Mientras su boca caliente lo recorría, Shinji gruño en placer.

-Asuka por favor, podrías no estar ahí sentada sin hacer nada, aunque sea chupala o usa tu lengua-

Asuka dijo algo pero por que su pene estaba en su boca no pudo entender nada.

-Si tu no la chupas o haces algo Asuka, se queda en tu boca hasta mañana-

Con esto ella se rindió y la empezó a chupar, lamiendo con su lengua hasta la base. El gruño en placer otra vez.

-Buena chica- Dijo Shinji mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

El ya estaba cerca de venirse.

-Me estoy viniendo Asuka, así que prepárate-

Ella lo miro y se pregunta a que se refería. Shinji ya no pudo aguantar más y libero su semilla adentro de ella. Asuka se asombro por la gran cantidad. Sabiendo que ella se ahogaría, ella se forzó por tragarlo.

-Eso estuvo genial Asuka, que tal estuvo?-

-Repugnante-

Con esto el sonrió y se salio de ella.

-Buenas noches Asuka- Shinji dijo contento.

-Buenas noches!- Asuka contesto.

Shinji salio de la habitación, y se volvió a la de él. Con lo contento que estaba rápidamente se durmió. En el cuarto de Asuka, una guerra se estaba desatando en su cabeza. Shinji había vuelto a perder su cobardía y eso le había gustado. La había hecho venir como loca, y después la forzó a que chupe su pene. Casi toda su mente pedía que Shinji pague por lo que hizo, pero una pequeña parte trataba de convencerla de que tal vez había sentimientos escondidos en ambos. Silencio la guerra y se fue a dormir.

* * *

**Notas de Autor**: Bueno lectores acá esta el primer capitulo, espero que les guste y lo disfruten, intente hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para que quede perfecto. Dejen review por favor.

Nos vemos muy pronto.

DeathGosth


End file.
